


Hey Marius...

by haggarrrd



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: But I'm not funny, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Its supposed to be funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haggarrrd/pseuds/haggarrrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac had been a little more… hyperactive than usual. He’d spent the first hour of the meeting bouncing up and down in his seat, tapping his feet against the floor in a rather annoying pattern, the way he always did when he was dying to tell a secret that he knew he shouldn’t. Occasionally, he glanced towards Marius, but then he’d burst out in a fit of giggles, only to hide his face in Jehan’s shoulder to try and disguise the laughter. </p><p>Marius wondered if he had something on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Marius...

Friday evenings were spent in the café Musain, although Grantaire would argue that their time could be better spent down town in some sort of club, or at home on the sofa curled around Enjolras (not that he would say the latter out loud, for fear of angering his blond haired boyfriend and being sent home early as a consequence). Grantaire was usually ignored. Friday evening meetings bored Grantaire, and he spent most of his time trying to entertain himself by picking holes in Enjolras’ perfectly thought out arguments; a fact that annoyed the politics student to no end, although he knew in good faith that Grantaire wasn’t there to help the cause. 

Friday nights, as a general rule, were serious events. Enjolras, the natural leader, liked things to be taken seriously; the fact that gay marriage is still illegal was certainly a serious issue, it more than deserved to be take that way. He got angry when his friends slacked off or let their personal lives get in the way; that was probably why he got so annoyed at Grantaire in the beginning, back when he couldn’t see the benefit of the man’s cynicism. 

Some Fridays, Les Amis just couldn’t take things seriously. It was usually Grantaire’s fault, or Bahorel’s, sometimes even Courfeyrac’s if he’d had too much coffee or if he was simply that way inclined that day.

The particular Friday night in question, Courfeyrac had been a little more… hyperactive than usual. He’d spent the first hour of the meeting bouncing up and down in his seat, tapping his feet against the floor in a rather annoying pattern, the way he always did when he was dying to tell a secret that he knew he shouldn’t. Occasionally, he glanced towards Marius, but then he’d burst out in a fit of giggles, only to hide his face in Jehan’s shoulder to try and disguise the laughter. Marius wondered if he had something on his face, and Feuilly wondered if he could get away with duct taping Courfeyrac’s mouth shut so that he could listen; he was interested in what Enjolras was saying even more so than usual, but he could barely hear over the sound of Courfeyrac’s laughter. 

Courfeyrac was getting annoying; the more he bounced, and the more he giggled, the narrower Enjolras’ eyes got, and the redder his face became. Jehan grabbed the man’s hand and smirked, even though he didn’t really know what Courfeyrac was laughing at, then shushed him and whispered that he should calm down before Enjolras got mad at him, but then Courfeyrac caught sight of Marius again and was about to start laughing all over again, but he was interrupted. 

Both Enjolras and Marius opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but the freckled man got there before the other could say anything, his voice exasperated and annoyed, “What?! Courfeyrac, what are you laughing at?!”

“Nothing!” Courfeyrac insisted, straightening up in his seat a little. He pressed his lips together into a thin line, trying to keep the smirk off of his face (rather unsuccessfully). He shrugged and shook his head, nonchalantly taking a sip of Jehan’s coffee, “I was just wondering how Cosette’s doing?” 

“Cosette?” Combeferre interrupted as Marius went a glorious shade of red, a confused frown on his face. “Who’s Cosette?”

Courfeyrac stared pointedly at Marius, that same shit-eating grin still plastered across his face, even though no one knew what on earth he was talking about. All eyes turned to Marius, but when the man failed to answer, Courfeyrac sighed dramatically and jumped in, “Come on guys, you know Cosette! The one that struck Marius to the bone in a moment of breathless delight.” He leaned in a little closer to the poet by his side and stage whispered, “His world was changed in just one burst of light.” 

Jehan chuckled.

“What are you talking about?!” Enjolras groaned exasperatedly, sinking down into his seat and shooting a glare towards Grantaire, who was laughing almost as much as Courfeyrac had been earlier; honestly, only Marius Pontmercy of all people would say that they’d been struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. 

By this point, Marius was a hideous shade of red, so much so that his freckles had completely disappeared, and all of the skin that was on display was a deep shade of burgundy. Confusion flooded his face, because he certainly hadn’t mentioned Cosette to anybody at all considering the fact that he had only met her twenty four hours ago, and he definitely hadn’t admitted the fact that his world had been—oh. Confusion turned to anger, which, on Marius, was a rather pathetic trait; his eyes watered slightly and he glared, although it lacked the ferocity that Enjolras was known for. When he spoke, he had intended to yell, but his voice came out more whiney than anything else; it was practically impossible for Marius to sound truly angry, “Courfeyrac! You read my diary?” 

If Grantaire had been laughing before, he was laughing tenfold now; the very idea that Marius Pontmercy not only owned a diary, but wrote his every feeling into said diary was almost too much for him. The fact that Courfeyrac had managed to get a hold of said diary was really the icing on the cake. Although, Grantaire did suppose that if any of Les Amis were going to own a diary, it would have to be Marius; no one else was that soppy. Bahorel and Feuilly joined Grantaire in an alliance of loud, extroverted laughter, while Enjolras, Joly and Combeferre settled for a more discreet form of laughter, hiding their mouths behind their hands as they chuckled uncontrollably. 

Courfeyrac put his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture, “to be fair, at first I did not know that it was your diary. I thought it was a very sad, handwritten book.”

Marius’ blush—if it were even possible—darkened, and he buried his face in his hands, mumbling something along the lines of ‘Courfeyrac I hate you.’ 

“Thinking about it, I probably should be worried about you,” Courfeyrac said as he cocked his head to the side. “No one in their right mind would ever write ‘red, I feel my soul on fire, black, my world if she’s not there’ and think that it’s a perfectly normal thing to say.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Jehan interrupted, flashing Marius a grin. 

Enjolras groaned and buried his face in his hands, then looked up at Courfeyrac, “can we please get back on topic? Who cares about Marius’ lonely soul when there are more important matters at hand?”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic set of this on Tumblr ages ago but I can't find it again, and I was watching Bridesmaids so this is the product. It's too short for my liking, but I'm no good at being funny so this is all I could come up with. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Please leave feedback :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Oh, P.S, I hate using song lines in fics, but it's just so easy to make fun of Marius for what he says in Red & Black!)


End file.
